Coming Clean
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya is living the good life with Clare and hiding it what happens when she finally admits it?


**Welcome to another one-shot this one is focused on Clare & Maya and was sparked from thinking about what would happen if these two were paired up so sit back and enjoy my latest tale.**

 **A/n For Readers expecting a Fiona Imogen short do to a scheduling botch on my part that short has been rescheduled for a later date.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Here are the key notes**

 **Maya is 25 and a singer**

 **Maya broke up with Miles after senior year**

 **Clare is 27 and a writer and news reporter she did have cancer**

 **Clare broke up with Eli and dated Drew but they broke up her freshmen year of college after which he reconnected with Bianca**

 **There is no baby**

 **Adam is alive he broke up with Becky senior year and is now engaged to Darcy**

 **The rest will be explained in story**

 **Chapter 1 Coming Clean**

Maya Matlin was loving life she had her dream job her dream house and her dream girl.

Maya had been through a lot in the past couple of years she left her comfort zone in Toronto to chase her dreams of making big in New York and just that step alone made her fearful but somehow she made it through, and at twenty two she was signed to a big record label out of New York and her life changed forever.

Just before Christmas the year of her twenty second birthday she signed a thirty million dollar record deal and her life shifted into high gear she went from playing festivals and clubs to sold out arenas all over the world which took some getting used to but she did it managing to accumulate two number one albums and make a truck load money along the way.

To Maya music was her dream but there were nights she would sit up at night thinking about how she had no one to share that success with that was until she ran into Clare Edwards at a club the day before New Year's Eve.

The two rarely interacted during their time at Degrassi but had a common friend in Adam who was Maya's ex bandmate in Whisper Hug the two shared stories of Degrassi and what they had been up to since then bonding over their shared dream of coming to New York and making their dreams comes true.

The two spent the entire night getting to know each other when seemingly out of nowhere they shared a spontaneous kiss which shocked the both of them.

After the kiss Maya left the club and went home not knowing how to process the kiss Clare on the other hand chalked the kiss up to one too many shots and enjoyed the rest of her night.

Two days later Clare got a call at work while working on a story for the evening broadcast.

"Ms. Edwards a Maya Matlin is on the phone for you."

"Thanks DJ." Clare replied to the male intern.

Clare was shocked that Maya had called her she picked up the call in her office to keep it from being office gossip.

"Hello Clare its Maya from the club a couple nights back."

"Hey Maya what's up I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I know it's just since the kiss we shared at the club I've been dealing with a lot and couldn't take not talking about it."

"Listen we were both pretty buzzed it was nothing."

"That's just it Clare when we shared that kiss I felt a spark I haven't felt since Cam and even though I'm scared stiff I just have this unexplainable urge to see you again and if you'll allow it explore whatever this is."

After thinking about it for a minute Clare had made her decision.

"You know what Maya fine I'll see you again how about the hibachi spot on 34th and 10th in two hours?"

"That works for me I'll see you then."

Clare hung up the phone and went back to working on her story.

Meanwhile Maya had just finished recording a few tracks for her next album in her home studio after which she headed to her closet and prepared her outfit settling on a black business suit with matching flats.

After showering and changing Maya made her way to the restaurant asking the greeter if Clare had arrived which luckily she did.

After sitting down Maya was a bit nervous she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make the situation awkward.

Sensing this Clare took the lead in order to calm her companion.

"Maya relax you look tense I don't bite".

"Sorry Clare I just don't want to say or do anything stupid."

"It's okay if you're worried about being out with a girl it's no big I've been on a few girl-girl dates myself."

"You have?" Maya said shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah in college I dated a couple girls nothing serious through."

"Wow I never would have guessed."

"I'm full of surprises." Clare said in a vailed tone.

"Okay so we should order now."

"No worries I ordered us grilled shrimp and fried rice with some grilled chicken hope you don't mind."

"No that's my normal order when I'm in town anyway."

Once their food was delivered they ate sharing stories about road life and fame to Clare's surprise she was actually liking being around Maya in this setting.

"Maya since we're done with dinner how about desert this place has a chocolate cheese cake to die for."

"I'm all for cake."

As they were finishing their cake Clare couldn't help but get lost in Maya's eyes which were no longer obstructed by glasses since she had gotten laser eye surgery.

As the outing drew to a close Maya thought she could make her move once the check came Maya went for her wallet when Clare stopped her.

Maya don't worry it's my treat."

"Clare I asked you out I should pay."

"Forget it Maya you'll get the next one."

Maya was shocked she thought she heard Clare say next one as in they could be seeing each other again.

Clare paid the bill and the two left the restaurant heading for their cars.

"Well Clare I'll see you around." Maya said getting into her car.

"Maya who said tonight was over?"

"I just thought it was Clare."

"Well not if you don't want it to be what if we head back to my place for a while you could even stay I'll call my security guy Chris to pick up your car."

"Okay if you say so just let me grab my go bag."

After grabbing her bag Maya could only think what Clare had planned.

Clare made the call and drove Maya back to her loft on the lower east side.

When they got up to Clare's Maya noticed the white carpet and the exotic art that adorned the walls.

"Wow this place is amazing Clare."

"Thanks this is what wise investing and having the number one real-estate agent in New York as a good friend on speed dial."

"I guess it does."

Make yourself at home I'm going to change I'll be right back."

Clare came back a short while later wearing a tight gray Columbia sweat shirt with shorts that showed off her toned legs while Maya wore an NYU sweat set.

"Well I've got a few movies what do you say to a Rom-com?"

"Okay no big."

The two enjoyed the movie with popcorn and a few bottles of beer.

All through the movie Maya kept staring at Clare's toned legs and if that wasn't bad enough Maya thought Clare was purposely getting up and teasing her with her perfect plump ass how she wished she could just feel it.

A while later Maya had fallen asleep so Clare carried her to her room with ease partly because she had become a gym rat over the years.

Clare couldn't explain why but she just had the urge to devour Maya but she decided against it knowing that one wrong move could scare Maya away.

Clare slipped into bed after turning off the TV and went to sleep the next morning Clare made Maya breakfast which was eggs bacon pancakes and toast and brought it to her in bed.

"Wake up Maya."

"What is this?" Maya asked sleepily.

"Breakfast here pop this in before you eat." Clare said handing Maya some mouthwash and a bucket.

"Thanks Clare this was amazing."

"No problem I had a great time last night by the way."

"I did too Clare."

"Listen I did some thinking about what happen between us over the last couple days and since it's clear you're into me and I'm into you I say we date."

"Wow Clare are you sure?"

"Maya after what I've been through in life I've learned that sometimes you have to take chances in life after all life is short so might as well live it up."

"Well in that case let's do this."

The two shared a kiss and from that day on were attached at the hip.

The couple had managed to keep their relationship out of the public eye only revealing to Clare's parents during a promo tour for Maya's upcoming album.

Helen and Glen and Jake were all shocked but eventually accepted the couple in fact Helen was ecstatic when Clare proposed on Maya's twenty fourth birthday.

Maya had been dragging her feet on telling her parents because Maya's dad had grown to like Miles.

One night Clare had come home from work after arguing with Maya about revealing their relationship to her family which caused a lot of tension, little did she know Maya was hoping to put an end to that tonight.

As soon as Clare walked in the door Maya dragged her to bedroom.

"Maya what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you what you're mad and I don't like it so you're going to fuck me stupid and then we are going to meet my family for drinks and I'll tell them I'm marrying the girl of my dreams so get ready."

"Clare loved Maya's wild side and was not about to let this opportunity go to waste.

Both girls quickly stripped as Clare landed soft kisses all over Maya's body slowly working her way to Maya's nipples.

Clare watched as Maya quickly became puddie in her hands.

"Ah Clare don't stop."

"I don't plan to baby." Clare said flicking her tongue over Maya's right nipple making it rock hard after which she gave the left nipple the same treatment.

Maya was becoming impatient with Clare she needed her pussy attended to.

"Clare for the love of all that is good put that tongue to good use fuck my pussy."

"Such a dirty mouth I think I'll reward you since you taste good tonight."

Clare made quick work of her lover's pussy teasing her clit before sealing off the whole thing.

"Fuuuuck!" Maya cried out as climaxed releasing her juices into Clare's mouth.

"That was amazing Clare thanks."

Anytime Maya let's not make a habit of angry sex okay."

"Deal now let's go tell my parents after we shower of course".

The couple showered and met the Matlins at their hotel which was three blocks from their loft.

"Maya how nice to see you."

"Hey mom dad Katie."

"Hey chicken little what's up?"

"Bite me Katie."

"I'm only playing sis relax."

"I thought this was family only Maya?" Mr. Matlin stated referring to Clare.

"It is dad you guys all know author journalist Clare Edwards."

"Yeah Maya we know her what's she doing here?" Katie asked.

"Well she's here because she is my fiancée."

The Matlin's were shocked at the news with Katie being the first to speak.

"Hold up Maya you're lesbian and engaged to Clare Edwards?"

"To answer your questions sis I'm bi and yes I'm marrying Clare if any of you like it than you can walk out of my life now, I love Clare and I want to do this."

"Relax Maya we support your happiness but just don't like you took so long to tell us." Margret replied.

"Yeah Maya we're family." Katie added.

"Dad what about you?"

"Well Maya it's a shock but I support you just don't wait so long to tell us next time you have big news."

"Thanks guys this means a lot."

After welcomes and well wishes were exchanged Maya and Clare shared a kiss with Maya thinking it felt good to come clean.


End file.
